Leon y el hechizo del dragón
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Leon lleva 10 años como rey de Galar, y aunque muy joven siempre ha tenido el apoyo del ministro Rose y su familia para que todo esté en orden. Pero todo cambia el día del aniversario de su reinado, cuando Wyndon, después de siglos, es atacado por un dragón que se creía extinto. Leon ahora tiene que encontrar una solución y esto lo llevará a conocer a Raihan.


Disclaimer: pokémon no es mío. Chale.

Y pos nada, nomás decirles que el propósito de este fic es que esos cuatro (Leon y Raihan, Milo y Piers) sean jotos y felices, como en una película de Barbie uvu.

Si les late ese pedo, dense.

* * *

Leon tenía 15 años cuando su padre cayó enfermo. El rey Aster de Galar apenas había regresado de su último viaje a la ciudad de Hammerlocke cuando una intensa fiebre lo atacó. Sin embargo, Leon no había prestado tanta atención a ello; después de todo, no era la primera vez que su padre enfermaba y tenía que pasar varios días en cama. Siempre se volvía a levantar. Tiempo después y aún ahora, se arrepentía de no haberse preocupado desde el momento en que el ministro Rose insistió en que lo acompañara a las audiencias o a las juntas con sus consejeros. De haberlo hecho tal vez hubiera podido pasar un poco más de tiempo con su padre el último mes que tuvo de vida.

Tal vez lo peor de tener 15 años y que proclamen "viva el rey" después de la muerte de tu padre es que Leon no había tenido tiempo ni de sentirlo siquiera. Por un momento envidió a Hop, quien, con solo 5 años y al ser solo un príncipe, tenía en esos momentos aún más libertades que las que él gozaría el resto de su vida. Sufrir a su padre siendo una de ellas.

Su coronación había sido una semana después del funeral a su padre, el cual había sido prácticamente un día después de su muerte. La velocidad de los eventos (ni lo bien que salieron, pero Lady Oleana era así de eficaz) no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sin embargo, el ministro Rose había insistido en que era lo mejor. Leon era un rey joven, un niño a ojos de muchos; un período de tiempo más largo pudo haber sido visto como signo de debilidad. Galar no necesitaba eso. Galar necesitaba a un rey fuerte y dispuesto a gobernar de una vez por todas después de que el último sucumbiera ante una enfermedad.

Inclusive habían puesto una nueva corona en su cabeza, un poco grande, pero que acomodada de la manera correcta y con unos pequeños pedazos de tela doblados y escondidos entre su cabellera violeta, quedaba perfecta.

"Con el tiempo te quedará mejor" le había asegurado el ministro. Leon sonrió de manera forzada. En serio esperaba que fuera cierto.

Su coronación fue la ceremonia más larga y aburrida de su vida, pero con los años descubriría que no, que la ceremonia de aniversario ganaría ese título y lo retomaría año con año. Lo único bueno de todo aquello eran los torneos y la fiesta alrededor de tal evento. Sí, tenía prohibido participar porque era el rey, pero aún así nada le emocionaba como ver un buen combate ante sus ojos.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, se sentía un poco culpable de lo que sucedió en su décimo aniversario. No había explicación lógica de que fuera culpa suya, sí, pero siempre había querido que algo pasara. Algo más interesante que su aburrida ceremonia eclesiástica, y más emocionante que los torneos. Mentiría si dijera que sintió pavor cuando escuchó el rugido que hizo que todos se paralizaran en sus lugares.

Leon se había puesto de pie, más curioso que nada, sintiéndose casi emocionado. Porque aunque nunca lo hubiera escuchado antes, algo dentro de él que era más instinto que memoria parecía reconocerlo. No fue sino hasta el segundo rugido, cuando escuchó a Rose gritar "¡CORRAN!", que realmente dimensionó la naturaleza de la situación.

Un dragón.

Un dragón en Wyndon.

—¡LEON!

Un dragón en Wyndon que podía matarlos a todos.

—¡PROTEJAN A MI MADRE Y BUSQUEN AL PRÍNCIPE! —fue su primera orden. Y después vino el tercer rugido, seguido de los gritos.

Leon se giró nuevamente, mirando hacia el cielo, notando a lo lejos la figura oscura del dragón. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El dragón ni siquiera estaba encima de ellos, que tuviera esa potencia estando tan lejos…

¿A que se estaban enfrentando?

—¡Rose!

—¿Mi señor?

Se sorprendió un poco de tener a su consejero tan cerca, y a pesar del obvio temor en sus ojos, tan dispuesto a ayudarlo…

—Quiero que la guardia real se asegure de que mi madre y mi hermano estén resguardados en el castillo, que los centinelas evacuen a los ciudadanos y que el resto se encargue de derribar a esa cosa —expresó señalando a la bestia que seguía lanzando fuego por la boca.

—Por supuesto, su majestad.

Rose se fue, dejando a Leon respirando agitadamente. Tenía que ir, no sabía cómo chingados iba a matar a un dragón pero tenía que detenerlo porque eso hacía un rey, ¿verdad?

—¡Leon!

Se giró, y se permitió sonreír al ver que quien venía a toda prisa montada en su caballo cobrizo no era otra que Sonia. La chica ni se molestó en detenerse, simplemente extendió su mano a unos metros de él y sin ningún problema la tomó para impulsarse, saltar y terminar sentado detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a Charizard?

—Venía a medio camino cuando lo encontré, decidí traerlo —explicó guiñandole el ojo antes de girar su atención al dragón que seguía quemando todo a su paso— ¿Qué haremos con esa cosa, Leon?

Su tono de voz sólo hizo aumentar la preocupación de Leon.

—Derribarla, primero.

—¿Y después qué? Nadie ha visto un dragón en siglos, no hay un solo pergamino o libro que diga como matarlos.

—¡No lo sé, Sonia! —espetó—. Primero que deje de acabar a mi pueblo y luego vemos cómo nos deshacemos de él.

Sonia ya no contestó pero no dudó que ganas no le faltaban; sin embargo, tenían problemas más grandes. El dragón seguía ahí, causando caos y destrucción, y a medida que se acercaban Leon seguía sin saber que hacer. Si las flechas no lo detenían, si las catapultas no eran suficientes…

La bestia siguió sobrevolando, lanzando llamaradas por la boca. Los edificios y negocios de la zona serían cenizas al finalizar el día, de eso no había duda. El olor a humo se intensificaba...

—¡Charizard, más rápido!

El caballo relincho, respondiendo a su amo. Sonia agitó las riendas, arreando al animal. Cuando estuvo a menos de un kilómetro del lugar alcanzó a ver como la bestia se daba la vuelta, dejando atrás el caos y a ellos para lidiar con él. Sintió que le hervía la sangre del coraje. La facilidad con la que ese animal los había atacado, la impotencia de no poder detenerlo y la rabia de saber que podía hacerlo otra vez.

Sonia detuvo a Charizard a escasos metros de donde las llamas seguían consumiendo todo a su paso. Había hombres y mujeres llorando por lo perdido, algunos otros heridos con quemaduras y tosiendo salvajemente por el exceso de humo.

Bajó y se puso manos a la obra, su pueblo lo necesitaba.

—¡Rey León!

Cuando Leon miró a quien lo ha llamado se sorprendió de ver a un miembro de su guardia real.

—Bea, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué hay de mi madre y mi hermano?

La muchacha bajó de su caballo y se acercó a Leon. Era la miembro más nueva y más joven en su guardia, pero su disciplina y lealtad era absoluta. Y aunque siempre tenía una expresión de seriedad, podía ver en ella una tensión extraña. La chica se enderezó más de ser posible cuando estuvo a una distancia para que solo él la oyera.

—Su majestad, su madre está a salvo, pero…

Pero. ¡¿PERO?!

—Dime en este instante que le pasó a Hop.

La chica asintió.

—El príncipe Hop está herido.

* * *

Simón, Charizard es un caballo.


End file.
